Blood Hunger Wiki
Blood Hunger'''''is a novel by A. M. Esmonde which chronicles the fictional return of the vampire in the present day. The book Blood Hunger was released on June 29, 2010, with a short movieTerminus'' based on the characters released on August 20, 2010. It also has an audio book version released May 1, 2012 by Listen and Live. It is very loosely linked (by some sub-characters) to his #39 ranking 2011 chiller, ''Dead Pulse'' and forth coming novella Darkest Moons. It is not connect to his 2014 top ranking #12 scifi The Final Version. The books chapters are not numbered but titled with headings. During 7th - 9th September 2013 Blood Hunger (ebook edition) ranked in the top 20 of the (free) horror and fantasy chart on Amazon Kindle, highest position of #13. Plot An explorer Max Low and Lucia Ferrara makes a discovery in Romania, dubbed the 'Ice Prince' find it is significant enough to put him and his girlfriend in the media spotlight. Vampire Iliana and her sister's journey to the United Kingdom, news that the 'Ice Prince' had been discovered ceases their many years of blood abstinence and they unleash a bloodthirsty terror on humankind leaving a trail of death from London to the Welsh countryside. When Max is hospitalised Lucia sets about to prevent the rise of the vampires aided indirectly by a detective Adrian Michaels and dying vampire Ivan. Blood Hunger Trivia * The original title was The Breathing Dead: A Vampire Tale. * Two films have been made based on the Blood Hunger novel, Terminus and Revamped. * The novel is partly set in the USA, Romaina and the authors birth city Swansea. * The castle which appears in the novel appears to based on Craig-y-Nos Castle, Margam Castle, Solis Lough Eske Castle. Main Characters Below are the main characters that appear in Blood Hunger the information comes from the Blood Hunger, novel, comic, screenplay, authors notes/interviews and Termius film (2010). Glossy incarnations of the characters were depicted in a 2009 photoshoot. '''Baron Wilton J. S. Abrahams In the 15th century segments Wilton Abrams is portrayed younger than most archetype vampire hunters, for example Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Wilton is a 15th century noble man, a man ahead of his time. A well travelled adventurer, an unsanctioned advisor to the King and while brave he is still not yet fearless. His stories of his travels as a young man make him an ideal guest at shindigs but it is his open views on religion and such cause him to be shunned by bigoted social circles. The present day character Lucia Ferrara reads of Wilton’s adventures in the ‘Vampir and Vampire Tale of Truth’ book that is given to her by a mysterious stranger (Ivan). When we first meet Wilton he knows very little about the vampire myths and only through a Serbian acquaintance, Lazar Stefan, is introduced to the horrors of the vampire. There his adventure begins learning his new vocation along the way to Romania. In contrast the 15th century London compared to the 19th makes them different men born in very different times. Wilton’s life expectancy in 1477A.D is much shorter, and at 40 Wilton is considered an old man. Much of the world still lay unex plored and folklore is still very much taken at face value, with science in its infancy. Wilton after hunting down and killing Stellan’s brothers stakes him on the Carpathian Mountains,Transylvania sending tumbling to his supposed death. Wilton later appears in the present day briefly in present day as a corpse and has long been dead. 'Iliana' Iliana is the main antagonist in the Blood Hunger novel. She is a vampire certainly over 539 years. She looks 39 when she regenerates (pre regeneration she is hunched). Post regeneration transformation, she has pale skin with veins running through it that. She has green eyes, Red (on occasion when killing) with long, kinked, dark brown hair. Iliana is 5’9, pointy looking. She is spider-like, wiry, yet strong with circular scar in lower chest area (a failed assassination attempt). Her father was a crusader, they lived in 11th Century Jerusalem before being cast out, and they retreated to their castle in France before returning to Romania 1400. There her father was a tax collector, later murdered along with her mother by disgruntled and fearful the villagers who knew they were vampire. She is a person of Leisure in the truest sense with no career to speak of. She is a coin and stamp collector, tapestry maker and dressmaker expert using least 10 panels of material where appropriate. She is trained in using a Spatha sword, (avoided using an arming sword due to it cruciform) and Scimitar (curved blade from western Asia) . She dresses elegant in expensive wear for all occasions usually with a widow’s cloak. Already vampires Iliana and her sisters were ‘sold’ in dowry to the Dracul bothers. Iliana was shared between Vlad and Stellan with no courtship or dating. During this period she would act as an informant and killer to prevent unauthorised stray vampires taking any hold or positions in society. Sometime during the 15th century she turned Anushka into a vampire but lost power over her and Anushka vanished. Post the Draculs brother’s deaths, she once again become close to her sisters, becoming the leader and advisor, gaining the up most respect from her sisters Monica and Gabriella. To honour Stellan’s death she subjected here self to a prolonged suicide she was about to die before the found out that Stellan’s body was found in the present day. Prior to Stellan’s return her purpose was to die. Post Stellan’s return, her aim was to create a new Kindred of their kind, to regain political/economical power and control with Stellan at her side and form a new kindred starting with Nettie John. It is hinted she killed Baron Wilton Abrahams but it is not confirmed. She is an aviophobia agoraphobic and is chauffeur driven in a various expensive vehicles by Charles. She is a hierarchy leader of sacred rites and has an arrangement of items that gives her financial power. Moreover, in turn as the head of the vampires has a natural classification of rank, importance, seniority, power status and authority. She is immediately superior to her subordinates. Although in this system, that is largely hierarchical Stellan of the Dracul’s or older vampires take precedence. Iliana is educated by time, individuals and self-educated by books. She is upper class but due to experiences and time on earth can related to the lowest in society especially to get what she wants. She has an unknown assists amounting to Millions of pound via property and antiquities. Her estates cannot be quantified as such but money has never been a motivating factor and it is power that entices her, however, overtime it appears she has lost connections - this is highlighted by the loss of the Romanian Dracul castle. She is non-religious but has respect for their symbols and the effects these symbols have on their kind, crosses, sunlight etc. She is always searching it find out how here kind came to be, searching for answers about their kind’s history. In Blood Hunger her aim is to find Stellan’s body. She first meets Lucia in the museum that houses the Ice Prince and see’s Stellan for the first time in hundreds of years at the museum. Post finding Stellan, her aim is to acquire his body ‘Rescue’ Stellan from the police. Then restore the vampire to their former glory in the modern world starting with Nettie. She is committed to assisting Stellan’s regeneration. This includes feeding him and convincing Lucia to join them. It appears that she cannot have Stellan to herself as due to Stellan infatuation Lucia stands in her way. However later Iliana is not sure if she even wants’ him as so much time has passed he is a dinosaur that cannot be changed and she is caught between an ancient pecking order and the modern world. Stellan does not live up to her memory of him. Points of interest: *It is implied she killed Nettie John’s parents in a one of fit of rage and blood lust. *She gave birth to twin girls both thought long since dead. *She did not ‘Vampir and Vampire Tale of Truth’ book until 1990 which tells her where Stellan’s body maybe. If she had read the book sooner she may have been reunited faster, however it is debatably if she would have the equipment to retrieve him. *It is revealed that she has been in contact with Robert Morgan for a long time. In addition, it is she who instigated the Ice Prince search. *She has grown fond of humans for example her relationship with Charles, Nettie and Lucia. *Still fears Wilton even after his death. *Reads the Romanian soft tabloid, Libertatea, The Times, USA today and National Geographic. *Suffers from acute agoraphobia. 'Lucia Grace Ferrara' Fictional main heroine character Lucia Ferrara is not a Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker damsel in distress, as in the tradition of Bram Stoker's Dracula. Although she is put under a hypnotic state known as the 'Trancing'. Lucia is also not portrayed a love struck teenager similar to Twilight's Bella Swan or feisty action characters like Buffy, Selene and Anna Valerious. Lucia is heroine who finds herself in an extraordinary and dangerous situations faced with deadly choices. She is an everyday woman. No super powers, no desire to become a vampire. She pouts and snorts when she laughs. Her problems are balancing her work, health, friends, relationships, men and family. Trading in Zumba, aerobics classes every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday for something a little tougher like Kalaripayat or sparing sessions, she likes to keep herself in shape. Despite being beautiful, with the looks of her mother (who she tragically lost to cancer) she still feels self-conscience and insecure about herself. Lucia went to a public school and then Goldsmith University, London picking up a BA (Hons) in English and American Literature. After the death of her father she has only his friend and her godfather Robert Morgan to look out for her and her boyfriend Max to rely on. However, this is her greatest flaw thinking she needs a man in her life to make her feel strong, (a replacement for her deceased father?). That said, her life changes when Max makes a find that puts him on the cover of the tabloids and she gets an unwanted slice of fame. She meets a captivating, woman named Iliana in a museum and soon Lucia is drawn into a world of mystery and deception. It is not long after this 'chance' encounter that she is implicated in a murder and has Adrian Michaels a D.S. contacting her to be questioned. Little does she know that a frozen body her mountaineering boyfriend has discovered is linked to this enigmatic woman and she instinctively knows that something is not quite right. Encounters at the museums, several invitations, a masque ball, an outdoor music show and lavish dinners entwined with death, mutilation, infatuation and she finds herself in a web of deceit within a rabbit hole. Moreover, her life is turned upside down when she meets a man named Stellan. Lucia is given an old book that gives her an insight to whose body has been found and who this woman may really be. Soon she finds herself questioning her sanity and decisions as these strangers offer so much and asks for so little. Before long she is forced to go head to head with Iliana, her sisters and even Stellan. It increasing becomes difficult to remove herself from the dreamlike, perilous, situations and locations she finds herself in. 'Stellan' Twin Brother of Vlad. Brother of Radu and Mircea. He is 6'2, Muscular with many torture scars. He has dark shoulder length and stubble. His eyes are green and Red (when killing). Essentially an expert in warfare and combat skills coupled with a distinguished education, mastering German and Latin. Turkish and Persian language and literature. Whereas Vlad was the brawn. His family history is unknown, although his twin appears in the 14th Century preceding Vlad I, II the second it’s is suspected they are one and the same dating back as far as probably the Volochs who occupied parts of the Carpathian Basin at the end of the 8th century. He always is in fear of losing his ethnicity. Has never wanted for anything that he cannot take. Land and control of his people is power. He is educated extremely well for his time and is a good mediator. However, does not experience shame, guilt, or remorse for their actions. He is respected by fear. In addition, will not speak to those below his social stature. He purchased Iliana in dowry. Allowing Iliana to ordain Anushka daughter and slayer of Lazar was low point for him and a mistake. He has been striving to destroy rouge vampires wanting to create a perfect controlled bloodline. In the past he become allies with the Hunyadi, due to common political interests and similar anti- Ottoman sentiment. He and his brother convinced everyone that Vlad and he are the same person. For both their protection. He is famed for jumping from tower at the castle of Beaulieu-lès Fontains with Joan of Arc and beating Wilton to a pulp before meeting his demise in 1477.A.D only to be found and resurrected over 500 years later. On his revival in the present day he struggles with how much the world has changed. He longs to be united with Lucia his saviour (despite Iliana orchestrated him being found) after his regeneration. He attempt to get rid of the Brides of Dracul to start a new with Lucia as he is not happy that the sisters no longer keep to the basics of the vampir. 'Adrian Roger Michaels' Detective London police officer who travels to Wales to assist Welsh police with their murder investigations. Adrian Michaels is thirty-five and is a Detective Sergeant (D.S) Major Crime Investigation Team (M.C.I.T), New Scotland Yard. Prior he worked in Florida as a lifeguard. On returning to London he undertook four months training at Police College, followed by a two-year compulsory probationary. He specialised in The Criminal Investigation Department (CID), took promotion exams and became a Detective Sergeant. He completed various modules of additional training, including self-defence, completed a Masters Degree in Criminology and Criminal Justice (70% Merit level). At 5’9, perfect mid-tone black skin, short black hair with medium strong build and is portrayed as wearing off the rack suits and expensive shirts. His father was a bouncer and van driver who married a half cast African/English woman who had two boys Adrian and ‘House’ (who appears in A.M. Esmonde novel 'Dead Pulse'). He grew up in Walthamstow, East London. His Grandfather was murdered in 1981, a racial attack that made him want to join the police and stop any racism from the inside out. His Grand parents emigrated to the UK from Nigeria, his grandfather a black militant attacked a fascist HQ in London. His grandmother, mother and father live together in Walthamstow, ‘House’ married an American and moved to the US where he joined the army and is now in the Special Forces. Adrian could have emigrated and gone to America with his brother but he married Alex Caine and stayed in the UK living in Kingston upon Thames. Alex divorced him, after he smashed up the contents of their house drunk jealous and frustrated with cases on several occasions. He then took it out on Alex who immediately left him after six years transferring and moving to Wales, UK. In the Blood hunger book Adrian Michaels must find stop a killer or killers, investigate if the death of a female and Dr. Smith are related to the killings Wales. He first meets Lucia at the hospital when investigating Max’s hit and run. He meets Iliana (who is impersonating a D.S) at a bar almost has a one night stand His prime suspect is Lucia, last person to see Dr. Smith and he is also aware that there is a motivation because of the Ice Prince’s authenticity. He has an inkling that Lucia is not capable of the killing (let alone killings). This is proven correct when Stellan is captured. However, he is later confused by genetic and DNA results and modus operandi is different in the killing suggesting more than one killer. 'Nettie John Winesap' After a ruthless kill left her family dead (unknown to Nettie). She was taken to Louisiana and brought up by the Dracul sisters, who she loves very much, although Monica has no time for her. Iliana personality took Nettie under her wing. She was home schooled by Charles, Gabriela and Iliana and trained by other staff at the Dracul residence. She is the Grand Daughter of Connie 'Mamma' John/Winesap. Nettie was born in an 18th century house that was left to Connie ‘Mamma’ John in Albert Winesap’s last will and testament. Albert died in the mid fifties, leaving the home and all his monies to the former African slave, Mamma. It caused quite a stir with the locals at the time, but fittingly the property was passed to Mamma and her six half-caste children one of which is Nettie’s mother. Once she is bitten she finds it hard to adjust in the world of the vampire kindred. She finds herself less accepted by Monica and now Iliana due to Stellan sexual interest in her. She becomes the very thing voodoo practices create, a mindless zombie but just of a different kind. It is unclear if she takes her own life or is murdered. In the Blood Hunger novel she is the only person to go through the full transformation of becoming a vampire and the only person to become a vampire in the present day. 'Robert Roger Morgan' Aged fifty-five Robert Morgan was Lance Corporal Junior, Non Commissioned Officer (JNCO) who worked in several Army units, as well as in Military headquarters, worldwide. Also worked in British Embassies and High Commissions around the globe, including Jamaica, Mexico City and New York handling Payroll, Finance and Accounting. A bachelor's in accounting law he is the sole personal financial advisor for Ferrara est. John Morgan met a waitress named Jayne Burns, end of the 1940’s, the couple gained a young baby born Robert Morgan He lived in the South London area of Brixton, the Morgan family along with their baby boy and his half-brother Michael who was from a previous relationship Jayne had ten years earlier. Life in the Brixton was tough as the couple tried give them a happy life. While Robert had a more subdued background in his family, Jayne family background was a lot tougher than {C}John Morgan’ background. Had a normal childhood even though his parents weren't around very much since they were working. Was very popular in the in-crowd and attracted many young girls even if they were older than he was. Michael killed himself after returning from Royal Navy Service with a mental illness. Points of interest: *Robert was Bad Conduct Discharged (BCD) from British army and in bad Conduct confinement in a military prison 10 weeks. *He had a brief filing with Lucia father’s second wife. *He is famed for selling Gerardus Mercator’s 1595 atlas at Sotheby’s auction for $781,000 and decorated for his part in the raid on the Iranian embassy in 1980. *His brother committed suicide, his wife left him (1986). *He was caught in gunfire June 19th 1980 in the gardens of the British Embassy in Baghdad where Iraqi security forces shoot dead three gunmen on request of the British ambassador, Alex Stirling. *He acquired funding to find the Ice Prince and planned to get an insurance pay out for Max and the loss of the Ice Prince. They he expected to be paid by Iliana for finding Ice Prince and for 'delivering' Lucia to Iliana. 'Monica' (Marquise in the film Terminus played by Stacey Jackson) Sister of Gabriella and Iliana. Like her sister Monica Dracul’s age is unknown, certainly over 539 years. She has blonde long hair and like all vampires has green eyes which turn red when killing. She is 5’10 and busty. Post regeneration she looks thirty years old. She is an expert archer and handy with a crossbow. She killed hundreds of men, women and children for the good of the vampire. She is the most ruthless of the sisters making candles and their soap from human fat, hunting humans with dogs and she is an avid card player. She is a sociopath and gets sexual satisfaction when feeling dominance and resents both human and vampire society. She assassinated Conrad of Montferrat, a.k.a Conrad I of Jerusalem 1192, Henry III, Henry IV, William I, a.k.a Prince of Orange, William the Silent. Post regeneration, she usually wears tight ripped jeans with a causal white vest top, red bra straps and elegant expensive eveningwear. She was ‘sold’ in dowry to the Dracul bother Radu, who was a homosexual. After her Mother and Father were staked and burnt to death, her husband Radu’ the Beautiful’ abused her sisters son Mihail, and she suspects Radu killed him. Lover of many men and women, her marriage to Radu was a front for his brother’s piece of mind. She is intimidating, edgy, confidence in contrast at times sociable, pleasant. Monica is a great manipulator prompting Lutheran minister István Magyari to push King Matthias for Elizabeth Báthory dead. Báthory was arrested by at Čachtice Castle on 30 December. Although she could not kill Báthory herself, Monica orchestrated the collections testimony from more than 300 witnesses. Has the up most respect for her sister Iliana although does not always see eye to eye with Gabriela. Still she would protect them both at all cost. Monica does not hold the vampire lore in high respect, she thinks it is outdated. This leads to conflict with her sisters. She is cold-blooded, just likes to kill and wants to kill. Remorselessness has a lust for destruction. Her aim is to assist Iliana and revive the vampires, she wants the vampire to take a foothold in the modern time and at first believes they need Stellan to do it. Points of interest: *She resents the years of feeding on animals. *In the present day she trawls the slums for lost souls to pay on yet she doesn’t like feed of the lower classes. *Later in the novel she wants to kill Stellan, Charles and Nettie but can’t because of Iliana. *Turned Ivan into the undead. *Knowingly directed Wilton to Radu whereabouts. Gabriela Sister of Monica and Iliana. Like her sisters Gabriela Dracul's age unknown, certainly over 539 years and post regeneration looks 27. She is 5’8. Her hair is dark, wavy, and usual up or in a ponytail. Her eyes are the usual colour of vampires and she has a quirky dimpled smile. She is very intelligent and more balanced than Monica is. Accountant in the Tudor era and supervisor of servants she also is a Horse trainer. She is found usually wearing leggings with long top, tanned brow leather fitted jacket, trousers, and boots (usually riding). Like her sisters she also wears elegant expensive eveningwear. She was ‘sold’ in dowry to the Dracul bother Mircea. Gabriela gave a herd of an Andalisian Stallions to Pedro El Grande, Rodrigo's (El Cid's) Godfather a monk this included the infamous white loyal war horse, Babieca. She is still affected by the death of her son Mihail who she thinks was killed in an attack on Wallachia. The death of Mircea being killed by Wilton still upsets her and she brought Wiltons coffin to Wales in the present day. Post Stellan’s return, she is a reluctant killer yet provides food for Stellan and advises Nettie on becoming the perfect vampire. She prefers to dissociate from conflicts and indifferently goes along with others' wishes or simply withdraw. She is an archetype Mediator, Peacemaker, ruled by her empathy. She is perceptive, receptive, gentle and calming to the sisters. She fears conflict caused by their ability to simultaneously understand opposing points of view and seek peace of mind above all else. She first meets Lucia in a Masque Ball. Motivation factors to assist and protect her sister’s future. Proud be part of the chosen original kindred that is being revived. Points of interest: *She is tired of Monica’s lack of respect for the vampire’s abstinence and early years frenzied killings. *Also suspects her sister of killing her child in jealously. *She believes that the child would be the become the same permanent age as her the (mother) and be a possible threat to Monica. *Gabriela hates Stellan although is thankful of his return, prompting her to regenerate to her former glory. *Her fear is that Ivan is alive somewhere and continuing Wilton’s work. Sub Characters Charles Charles is Iliana's right hand man, aide confidant and servant to the sisters. He watches over the sisters during the day and cleans up any loose ends or murders that are committed by the sisters. On occasion he even selects those to be fed on, in Blood Hunger we see him offer a room to Alex and James. It is suggested he cleans up the crime scenes, a drunk on the beach, the John family and Michaels’ hotel room. Charles also kills on their behalf in Blood Hunger we see him kill Alex after her escape. Lazar Stefan Father of Anushuka who meets Wilton in London in the 15 Century while on his search for his daughter. Lazar hands Wilton his journal about the Vampir (Serbian spelling). This combined with Wilton's Vamprie writings becomes the 'Vampir and Vampire Tale of Truth' book given to Lucia by Ivan in the present day (translated sometime in the past from Serbian to English by Wilton). The book notes Wilton's and Lazar works were combined in 1530 (translated sometime from Serbian by Wilton), then first printed in woodblock in 1606. The second edition was printed in 1886, the 1907 (3rd edition) version with a foreword written by Ivan in 8 April 1885. Radu Youngest Brother of Vlad, Stellan and Mircea. Married to Gabriela. Abuser of children. Staked and burned by Wilton assisted by hired Hungarian help. Ivan Maximus Sidorov }Semi change vampire who the Dracul’s feed on in their dungeon. Freed by Wilton in 1477.A.D. Later gives the ‘Vampir and Vampire Tale of Truth’ book to Lucia. Mircea Brother of Vlad, Stellan and Radu. Married to Monica. Killed by Wilton, assisted but the Boier buried. Max Lowe Max Lowe is thirty years old and boyfriend of Lucia. He is businesses owner of polar guide service, am motivational speaker, addressing corporate events throughout the world and supplier of raw survey data to scientific organisations. As a teenager he broke in horses and learned to climb and sail from his father at an early age. Son of a Welsh politician, Lowe was raised in Wales. His mother ‘Maggs’ is one of six sisters. When he was ten he and his mother separated and they moved to his grandparents in London. He was educated at Eton College and Goldsmith University London. Max trained in Scotland, the French Alps, on Spantik in Pakistan and Ama Dablam, Nepal. In addition, he spent a few months hiking in the Himalayan Mountains. Expedition, 2 months on Everest's Southeast face. He climbed K2, Kilimanjaro. At 20, he climbed Mount Elbrus in Southern Russia. He is a fan of extreme sports including skydiving, ice climbing, bungee jumping, rock climbing. He has short, light brown hair and blue eyes and is around 5’9, extroverted, enjoying social gatherings and making new friends. He is creative and often daydreams, thoughtful. Chronically late, and tends to be forgetful and sometimes a little sarcastic. Is calm but can loos his cool quickly if frustrated. His love life did not go as smoothly as his climbing career, strings of girlfriends and one nightstand across the globe. Including some famous actors and personalities. Although living with long-term girlfriend Lucia (of nine years) whom he first met in University his fidelity is questionable. He commands respect from all his team because he knows their jobs. Has become upper middle class, due to his income. Nevertheless, his expenditure is high. Influenced by Robert Morgan (his manger, who looks after his trust income and accounts) he is almost a self-made snob but can relate to his fans despite their background. His time is limited in Blood Hunger. Originally, he finds the Ice Prince and plans to tour with it. However, a car hits him and after surviving, he must fight for his life. Post recovery his must find out what happened to Lucia. His motivated factors pre injury, is to build on his notoriety already as a daredevil, climber to top explore, always pushing the boundaries, however, post injury he has an epiphany then meets Ivan. And realise what an idiot he’s been to Lucia. Points of interest: *Morgan tried to have him killed. *Morgan advised him where to look for his famous discovery. (prompted by Iliana) *Anushka (features the film Terminus played by Katherine DuBois) *Missing daughter of Lazar. Vlad Stellan's twin. Killed by Wilton after the death of his bodyguard in a spectacular sword battle. Dr. Smith Suspects that the Ice Prince is not as old as Max and Lucia claim the body to be. Mamma John Winesap ''' Nettie’s Grandmother. '''Alex Girlfriend of James who is about to end their relationship before she meets her end, killed by Charles. James An avid outdoors type, killed by Moncia and Gabriella. Setting & Locations *London (15th Century and Present Day) *Romania (15th Century and Present Day) *Wales, UK *Mississippi, U.S.A (1980s) *Jerusalem *United Kingdom *Las Vegas, U.S.A (Present Day) Quotes “Touché, but where are one’s renowned English manners?” Stellan Dracul. “But you’ve just stepped over it my little southern belle.” Monica. “What are you doing? You don’t eat the help!” Gabriela. “What do you mean? You’ve seen the carbon dating results, Dr Smith?” Lucia Ferrara. “Maybe so, my dead friend, but you will never find more brothers.” Wilton. “I apologise for my impertinence, but I know you have the book. I saw you collect it from the reception earlier. It’s important he reads it.” Ivan. Category:Browse Category:Blood Hunger Wiki Category:vampires Category:Blood Hunger Category:Vampire Novel Category:novel Category:vampire Category:horror Category:Esmonde Category:A. M. Esmonde Category:Book Category:Film Category:Terminus Category:Blood Hunger Wikia Category:Blood Hunger novel Category:Blood Hunger vampires Category:Crimson Women Category:Blood Hunger's vampires